1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbine generators, and more specifically to a turbine generator capable of integration into a bio-physiological or microfluidic system.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are many devices, such as a cochlear implant, a cardiac pacemaker, or an artificial heart, that can be integrated into the human body to enhance the quality of life or allow for the continuation of life. While these implantable devices do improve the quality of life, they are limited due to their use of batteries. The problem is not only that the battery is made from toxic chemicals, but also that the battery life is finite. At the end of the battery's life, the patient with the implant must have the battery surgically replaced. Repeated surgeries are expensive and may adversely affect the patient's quality of life.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient means of powering or recharging these implantable devices. The development of a turbine generator capable of integration into a bio-physiological or microfluidic system would provide a solution.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.